He's Gone
by Mythomagic101
Summary: Set right before The Lost Hero. It tells the tale of the night Percy disappeared through Annabeth's point of view. One-shot. I suck at summaries and this is my first fan-fiction so please take a peek inside.


**A/N: This is my first fan-fiction so can everyone be nice and give me reviews and other stuff. I would really appreciate it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO so you can't sue me.**

* * *

I scurried about in my cabin. Scrolls and blueprints were scattered on my bunk. My brain was on overdrive and I felt like fainting. It was a beautiful day outside but I was stuck in the Athena cabin wracking my head for any new architectural designs.

"Hey Wise Girl."

I turned around to see my boyfriend leaning against the door frame. His raven black hair was messy and untamed as usual and a mischievous grin was planted on his face. His sea green eyes bore into my gray ones.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?" I lied.

I knew exactly what was wrong. I was tired and my head felt like it was about to explode. When we won the second Titans War, my mother, Athena, made me the Official Architect of Olympus and I've been working my butt off ever since.

Percy raised his eyebrows. I guess he knew something was up. Even if he was a Seaweed Brain, he has his moments.

" I - "

"Percy!" I heard someone called.

Percy turned around and I saw a new camper running toward us. He had shaggy blond hair, bright blue eyes, and elfish features. He looked like a child of Hermes.

"Hey, do you think you can teach us some cool sword fighting moves?" the kid asked Percy. He flashes a grin I see the Stoll brothers do many times as they are about pull a very nasty prank. Yep, I thought. He's defiantly a child of Hermes.

"Sure," Percy grinned. "I'll be right there in a sec."

"Great," the boy said, then he ran off to the Arena.

"Sorry about that," Percy said apologetically. "So I'll see you at dinner?"

I nodded and then he was on his merry way. I sighed and got back to work. Olympus wasn't going to rebuild itself you know.

* * *

That night, after dinner, I went straight back to Cabin 8 to finish some final touches on my blueprints. I kept thinking back to how Percy kept smiling at me and making faces during dinner. It made me smile.

"What are you smiling at?" I heard a familiar voice ask me. I turned toward the door to find the Savior of Olympus himself leaning against the doorway once again.

"I'm just smiling at how much of a Seaweed Brain you are, Seaweed Brain."

Percy chuckled. Then he walked toward me and gave me a hug.

"What was that for?"

"I know that you've been working really hard the past few months so I think that you need to relax a little Wise Girl."

_Awww._ I said in my head. _My boyfriend is so sweet sometimes._ I responded by snuggling against his chest and hugging him even harder.

He smiled. "Goodnight." he said then he kissed me on the forehead.

"You missed."

He smiled again and we kissed. This time his hit the target. I relaxed immediately. He smelled liked the ocean breeze and his lips were salty. We pulled away at the same time.

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain."

"Goodnight Wise Girl."

He walked out of the cabin just as my cabin mates began to file in for a good night sleep. I watched as Percy opened the door to Cabin 3 and glance toward my direction. He mouthed the words_ I love you_ to me. I mouthed back _I love you too._ He smiled and went inside his cabin.

I had a rare dreamless sleep that night. Little did I know that for the next six months, my life was going to be torture.

* * *

The next day I found out that Percy was missing at breakfast and lunch. By the time dinner came everyone had said that they haven't seen him since yesterday night. When it was time to go to bed, I was worried sick. I didn't even bother to check my blueprints that night and my legs dragged me over the the Poseidon Cabin. I cried myself to sleep on Percy's empty bunk.

I regretted my decision, because her most annoying Queen of the Heavens invaded my dreams.

I was standing in front of Hera's throne on Olympus and her royal majesty was sitting on the throne with all her glory and pride. Note the sarcasm.

"What are you doing here!"

"It concerns that annoying boyfriend of yours."

"What! You know where he is? Tell me this INSTANT!" I screamed. I don't care if Hera is going to blast me to pieces or turn me into a cow. I had to know where my Seaweed Brain was.

Hera just smirked " All I want you to do is to not look for him, that's all," she instructed.

"WHAT?! He's_ missing_! How could I_ not_ look for him! What if he's hurt?! What if monsters are chasing him?! I WILL find him if it's the LAST THING I DO!" I screamed as loud as I could hoping that I would damage her most annoying majesty's eardrums. Tears were dripping down my face before I knew it.

"Well I just have to hide him extra good, don't I," Hera replied. I was betting 10,000 drachmas that in the goddess's head, she laughing very cruelly at me.

"Could you _at least_ give me a clue to finding him?" I asked the goddess politely hoping that by doing so she would give me a hint as to where he was. Even if it pained me to do so.

"Fine," Hera exasperated. " Only because if I do so you would stop pestering me with these questions." She leaned in close and said,"Find the boy with one shoe. He holds your answers." And with that, my dream ended.

* * *

I woke up in cold sweat remembering what Hera had said. Find the boy with one shoe? Who wears only one shoe? I sighed.

I looked around the cabin remembering that I was on Percy's bunk. Everything reminded me of him that it made me break into tears. The Minotaur horn, the ocean breeze. the color blue, it was unbearable.

I remembered something else Hera had said about not looking for him. _Well say what you want Hera,_ I thought, _but I'm going to search for that Seaweed Brain of mine and no one is going to stop me, especially you. _And with that, I rushed out of the cabin determined to find my boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

* * *

**And done. Wow I seriously wonder how you all time fan-fiction writers do this. It took me FOREVER just to finish this one-shot. REVIEW. Tell me if this is any good so I can write more stories for you to read. I have a great story in my mind RIGHT now but I need your opinions first. Bye!**


End file.
